Countdown
by Lunabeegood
Summary: As I continue to write missing Trip/T'Pol scenes from Harbinger to Terra Prime I decided to take on Countdown! I decided there was more to the conversation that took place in the Captain's Mess so this missing scene takes place prior to that. I'm all about the Trip/T'Pol ship so in my universe they stayed together after Harbinger. Enjoy!


**Author's Note: I am trying to fill in missing scenes from episodes between Harbinger and Terra Prime which are a little bit more relationship-friendly for Trip and T'Pol. In this episode, there's a great conversation in the Captain's mess where Trip asks T'Pol about her plans for the future and she says she's thinking of formalizing her relationship with Starfleet. I thought there needed to be a small conversation between them before that scene so it has a deeper meaning. It's AU bc I have them still in a relationship and actively pursuing each other. All Characters belong to Paramount and I make absolutely no money from this. Please read and Review!**

XXX

"Captain, I hope you didn't make them any promises…" Trip hedged.

The look Archer gave them said everything.

"We'll keep working," T'Pol said before the Captain left the situation room.

"He's promised that we'll come through," Trip said as they turned their backs toward the co-ordinates map.

"I don't see how he had any other choice," T'Pol mumbled.

After a long pause and some re-configuring Trip nodded. "True."

They worked in relative silence for another ten minutes before Trip spoke.

"Do you ever think about the future? You know, with the possibility of success actually within our grasp?"

"You thought this was a suicide mission?" T'Pol asked.

"Not suicide, but not a sure-fire return mission either," Trip hedged as he turned and looked at her more fully. "If you stay with the High Command and I stay with Starfleet…well, we may not be on the same ship."

"If the High Command or Starfleet finds out about us, we won't serve on the same ship either," T'Pol noted.

"Good point," Trip said looking again at the mathematics of the configuration.

They worked in silence again for a few minutes before T'Pol spoke.

"Do you desire to serve on the same ship?"

"Of course," Trip answered quickly. "Don't you?"

T'Pol turned and looked at him carefully. "I do, but it does complicate everything."

"Like chain of command?" Trip asked, confused.

"No," T'Pol said softly. "If we both desire that, then we need to make career decisions together, are you prepared to do that?"

"I hadn't really thought about it that way," Trip said with a furrowed brow.

"If we desire to remain together, logically, we need to make career decisions with the other person in mind," T'Pol stated. "It is understandable if you are unprepared to do that at this point in our relationship."

"What's that mean?" Trip asked, offended.

"Just that you may not be prepared to compromise your career or an opportunity for advancement so I am also considered," T'Pol said, not meeting his eyes.

"T'Pol, I didn't say that!" Trip said annoyed. "It's just not something I have honestly thought about, that's all."

She looked at him for a moment disbelieving and sighed.

"I need to take these co-ordinates to Henson in Astronomy, he may have some insight into the distortions," T'Pol explained.

"T'Pol, don't run away just because I…"

"I am merely doing my job, Commander," T'Pol reminded him before she left the room.

Trip leaned heavily on the console and took a deep breath. She had sprung that on him and he was unprepared to discuss their career future. In truth, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but hadn't thought about the details.

Of course, they would need to make decisions together if they wanted to be together. It made perfect sense. But what was he willing to do? Was he willing to move to Vulcan? Was she willing to move to Earth? Could they serve as Captain and XO one day? We he be okay taking orders from her for the remainder of his life?

In the end, his answer was always the same. Yes. Yes, he would move where she wanted, take orders from her…anything. He was a whipped man.

Knowing this, he walked purposefully toward the comm.

"Tucker to T'Pol," he said over the comm.

"T'Pol here," she answered.

"Our earlier conversation," Trip reminded her.

"Yes?" She asked, confused.

"I'm prepared, I'm prepared for it all," Trip said enthusiastically.

"You are?" She asked, realizing his context.

"All in," he said with a smirk.

"Thank you for that useful information, Commander Tucker," T'Pol said trying not to smile herself. "I will return to the situation room shortly."

"I'll see you soon," Trip smiled at the comm before he walked back to the star charts and re-focused on the task at hand.

XXX


End file.
